Like Clockwork
by animerocker646
Summary: As Danny tries to adjust to life as the savior of the world one of his worst nightmares comes back, Vlad Master and this time he has a plan that could destroy time itself...rated T
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first DP fic...I haven't seen too many of these and Clockwork will show up eventually. If you noticed, the story is called Like Clockwork...XD Enjoy!**

Walking to school for is normally a leisurely activity, but for someone me it's never easy. At the current moment, I'm flying through the air avoiding ecto-blasts that Skulker is shooting at me. At the current moment no one can help me. I'm too high up for my friends and family to actually help me fight him. I quickly turn towards him and shoot a blast back of my own. It hits him square in the chest and he goes flying back through the air. I follow through by getting him into the Fenton Thermos.

"Danny, school is going to start soon," I hear Tucker shout over the communicator in my ear. I sigh, another day of staying after for extra help. Ever since the school found out I was Phantom they decided to start giving me lessons after school and in between my ghost fighting. It's working so far, but it's still hard to keep up with the work when I can't even finish the stuff to begin with.

"I'll be at the school in like two minutes, Tucker," I reply to him. I look down at the city and see the high school come into view. I land on the front steps and walk into the school and get to Mr. Lancer's room before the bell rang. I don't sit next to anyone in class since the teachers felt that students would find it unfair if they didn't get to sit next to the celebrity.

"Dude, you actually made it to school on time! I think this might be like the second time this year that it's happened!" Tucker says laughing at his own lame joke. I give him a small smile and wait for the bell to actually ring. I hear the bell finally ring and see Mr. Lancer walk in talking absentmindedly with a new student. She's probably about Sam's height, which is about five foot five, she's wearing a white T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black and white converses. She also happens to be extremely pale skin, has raven black braided hair that reaches her waist, and when she turns to the class she I see the most surprising attribute to her, she has two different colored eyes, one is a like violet and the other is a sky blue.

"Class, this is Theresa Klare Morris. Please go and sit next to Mr. Fenton. Now, class open to page 365 so we can work on the short story The Three Strangers, " Mr. Lancer tells her and the rest of the class. I hear all the other people in the room groan in protest. Theresa moves swiftly to the seat next to me and opens up an English textbook from under her desk. I open my book and start reading the boring short story. I hold my head in my hand while reading and see Theresa writing notes on what we were reading which is more I can say about half the class. Most of them aren't even reading the story.

I can some up this story in about three sentences. These two guys crash a party and then a third guy shows up, who happens to be the first stranger's brother. I gunshot goes off and it means a prisoner escapes and all the party goers chase after the third guy. It turns out the first one did it and he got away, the end. I look back over to the new girl to see her finishing up a page and a half or writing…she reminds me of Jazz, great, she better not get me caught in the Fenton thermos.

Before Mr. Lancer can go over the story the bell rings. I'm getting ready to walk out of the room when he calls Theresa and me over to his desk. "Is there something you need?" Theresa asks looking at her watch. I just noticed that she's wearing a watch. It has an eerily familiar symbol in the middle of it, but I let it slide.

"Ms. Morris, I would like you to take over tutoring Mr. Fenton and in turn I want Mr. Fenton to show you around the school. It seems like an even trade to me. Don't you think so?" Mr. Lancer explains his logic to us and Theresa shrugs her shoulders and I nod my head in reply.

"So, I guess I'm showing you around today. I'm Danny Fenton," I tell her holding my hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Theresa Morris, but you can call me T.K.," she says back taking my hand and shaking it quickly before Sam and Tucker join us in the hallway.

"What did Lancer want?" Same questions suspiciously eyeing the new girl. I feel Sam grab my hand possessively and she moves closer to me.

"He wants me to tutor Danny after school and during lunch. He talked to me before class started. Apparently my grades are high for this school and he wants me to help him. I'll see you at lunch," T.K. answers for me and walks in the general direction of her next class.

"Dude, she's hot," Tucker comments as she makes her way through the crowds of people. I notice that guys are staring at her as she walks. This is just going to be another girl that rejects Tucker. I mean she's rejecting me and I'm the savior of the world.

Lunch comes much faster than I want it to. I'm actually kind of regretting agreeing to the tutoring thing. "Danny, why are we actually waiting for her?" Sam asks tapping her foot impatiently on the tiled floor in the cafeteria. Right when I'm about to reply I see T.K. being showed around by none other than Dash Baxter. I see him try to put his arms around her shoulders, but she moves out of his way making him almost trip and fall.

"Excuse me, but I have someone to meet," T.K. tells him coming over to us. Dash has been nicer to me since he found out that I was Phantom, but other than that nothing else has changed. He's still a general jerk towards me.

"Thanks for waiting. He wouldn't leave me alone. Can we study outside? I don't think I'll be able to concentrate in here," T.K. asks and I nod leading her outside near a tree. I can tell that Sam is fuming.

"You're Sam and Tucker right? Well, you're welcome to sit and listen too. Unless you want today to be an ice breaker type of thing," T.K. questions me and I'm pretty sure I'm going with the latter.

"How about the ice breaker," Sam replies glaring at the new girl again. T.K. sighs as everyone sits down around her.

"So, ask away," T.K. says and I notice that she looks a little nervous. I guess Sam is freaking her out.

**Hi! So, if you're still reading then yea! I'm totally pumped for this story! I've been wanting to write it for a long time! This is after PP incase you couldn't tell. And Sam and Danny are dating in this one. **

**Oh, **

**r****ight, **

**REVIEW!**

**Animerocker**

**PS**

**I don't own Danny Phantom**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I decided to add a little bit of a spin in this chapter! I hope you enjoy it! =D And thanks for the reviews! They help me write! So, basically if you want more chapters you better review! =3**

"So, ask away," T.K. says and I notice that she looks a little nervous. I guess Sam is freaking her out.

"Why did you move to Amity Park?"

"What do your parents do?"

"Will you go out with me?"

All three questions hung in the air and T.K. looks a little startled by the questions, most likely by Tucker's question.

"Well, my mother is a peace ambassador and so is my father. No, I will not go out with you. Now, the reason that I moved to Amity Park…well I came here because I'm looking for my sister. She was kidnapped by Vlad Masters, you know, the guy who tried to take over the world? I figured that this was the best place to start and he told me that he was taking her here," she admits and I look over to Sam who now has a guilty expression on her face. I guess she thought T.K. moved her here for me.

Suddenly, I feel my ghost sense go off and I look around for a disturbance. The next thing I know I have a searing pain in my shoulder and I'm being flung across the school yard. "Danny!" I hear Sam and Tucker yelling my name as I hit the ground.

"Ah, Daniel, it's so nice to see you again. Oh, what do we have here. A young girl very far from home, aren't you now, Theresa. You have the mind of your grandmother, but the hero complex of your father. You couldn't just leave your sister, you had to follow me. Well you've fallen right into my trap," Vlad says to T.K. who instead of running away from him is glaring at him disdainfully. Vlad then floats over to her and lifts her off the ground about fifty feet and drops her!

Crazily enough she doesn't hit the ground with a sickening crunch, instead she is on a light blue hover board, almost like what the huntress uses. I see her play around with her bracelet until it transforms into a gun that she expertly fires at Vlad. "I see the best bounty hunter the ghost zone has ever seen brought her toys with her," Vlad taunts before getting hit by the blasts. Did he just say bounty hunter?

"That isn't my official title, Vlad. I don't know who told you that. I work for Clockwork as an enforcer to keep the time stream clean. Obviously there was a disturbance here that I need to clean up," T.K. snaps back at him. She approaches Vlad cautiously, but a blast comes from behind her, successfully knocking her out of the sky. She roughly lands on the ground. I look around to see who hit her and spot a second Vlad, except this one is older, by about twenty years.

"I was wondering when you would show up. He couldn't have known my name unless you told him," T.K. hisses at him. T.K. presses a button on her watch and her board folds itself and goes into her backpack without anyone touching it. The older Vlad and T.K. have a standoff. T.K. has him at gun point and his hand is glowing a sickening red. Vlad fires first and T.K. puts her arm with the bracelet in a defensive position and a shield appears in front of her. His blast bounces off it and hits the younger Vlad square in the chest. I hope she planned that…his face was priceless.

"Why isn't your father here? Has he stopped caring about his children?" Vlad baits T.K. whose eyes darkened at the comment.

"Don't you ever talk about my father like that. He's ten times the man you'll ever be, you crazed up fruit-loop," T.K. replies darkly as she moves forward to attack. Out of the corner of my eye I notice the younger Vlad pointing an ecto blast at her. The blast hits her and the older Vlad blast her backwards and the two Vlads knock her back and forth until she hits a wall. I hear the smack of her head against the brick. Her weapon retracts and she's out cold.

This is the point where I go ghost and unleash a ghostly wale. It sends both Vlads running back to their lairs. "Danny, I think Theresa is going to need some help. The blasts might have left some nasty burns and the ectoplasm is sticking to her skin. Call your parents," Sam informs me looking T.K. over quickly. I whip out my cellphone and tell my parents what's going on.

"We'll be there as soon as we can, son," my father says over phone. I can already hear the screeching of tires as my dad takes the wheel. Maybe I should just fly her to my house…I honestly think it might be safer than having my dad drive her to Fenton Works.

I carefully pick her up ignoring the protests from my friends and fly home. I can hear Tucker yelling something about not wanting my dad driving him anywhere. I roll my eyes and carefully cradle T.K.'s injured head and high tail it to my house. Luckily the air traffic isn't bad and I make it home in record time, fifteen minutes…if anyone's curious.

"Mom, I have the injured girl!" I yell through the house and I see my mom running up from the basement.

"Danny, take her downstairs and lay her on her stomach. I want to clean the ectoplasm off her back and watch her head," my mom instructs me as she dashes up the stairs to get the medical equipment from my room. I float down the stairs and gingerly lay T.K. on the table. I look at her back for the first time and realize that it doesn't look as bad as Sam said it did. I see the ectoplasm sticking to her, which could be a problem.

"Danny, go change your clothes. I'll take it from here," my mom says shooing me out of the lab. I faze through the ceiling and enter my room. I peel off the bloodied clothes and take a quick shower. When I step out of the bathroom I hear Sam and Tucker enter the house.

"Danny, you and your friends better come down here. I found something out when cleaning your friend up," my mom shouts from the lab.

**What'cha think? Well, personally I feel like it was more a dramtic scene where nothing really happens...but the next chapter is already being written because I know what I want to happen. **

**~Animerocker**

**PS**

**I don't own Danny Phantom**

**PSS  
>REVIEW! (gives you pleading eyes), please? ='(<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooo I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

The three of us share a look and run down to the lab at full speed. We almost fall on top of each other when we reach the bottom step. I look over to my mother and see a worried expression on her face.

"Mom, what is it?" I question her and she moves out of the way to show us T.K. and what surprises me is the fact her back is completely healed. There is no trace that she was ever hurt in the first place.

"Danny, I remember you telling me that Vlad cloned you. Do you think he could have done it again?" My mom asks nervously and I shake my head. There is no way that he managed to get more of my DNA.

"Why would she be a clone?" I question her and she motions towards the microscope. I hesitantly go forward and put my eye to it. What I see shocks me, it's her DNA, it's infused with ectoplasm. Does that means that she's part ghost? I take a closer look and realize that there's something attached to the DNA, it seems to dim the glowing ectoplasm…hmm

"What's going on? Where am I?" I hear T.K. mumble as she comes to. We all turn out heads to the young girl waking up as she rubs her eyes, revealing the two different colors. I see my mom take a second look at her eyes before giving her a skeptical look.

"Who sent you here?" my mom asks slamming her hand down on the table T.K. is on, causing it to shake and the half-awake person on it to jump in surprise.

"Well, that's not very nice to ask, but I'll answer anyway. I'm here to save your son and my sister from a frootloop named Vlad Masters," T.K. explains as she swings herself off the table and grabs her backpack that Sam or Tucker must have brought back from the battle scene. Right as she starts walking up the stairs her wrist watch goes off.

"You're in no condition to go anywhere. Advanced healing or not," Sam shouts successfully getting her attention.

"So, you know about my advanced healing abilities. Anything else you've all found out?" T.K. asks with an eyebrow raised with feigned indifference.

"I saw your DNA, there's something wrong with it," I reply and she sends a glare to me that sends shivers up my spine.

"You're one to talk about messed up DNA, ghost boy. But then again, I am a ghost girl, so I guess I can't talk too much. Anyways, I might as well-" T.K. is then interrupted by a bright light that engulfs the entire room.

"Time out," I hear a familiar voice proclaim as the world stops moving. I feel something drape over my neck and see a necklace. With the necklace on I can move again, but I can't find the person that put it on me.

"You're the worst at keeping secrets," the familiar voice chastises T.K. like one would a child, but then again, everyone is a child to him. The girl rolls her eyes as the person comes into view. It's Clockwork, he's giving T.K. playful smirk.

"Not my fault they looked at blood samples while I wasn't conscience," T.K. argues, but Clockwork wasn't having it.

"It was your fault that you didn't have your weapons belt on. You know you're supposed to have that on you at all times," Clockwork snaps in reply and T.K. knows she's lost.

"Well, no one died, so the time stream is fine for now. Does my dad know you sent me here yet? I don't want you to get hurt or trapped in the thermos for sending me on another dangerous mission," T.K. says quietly leaning against what seems to be a wall.

"Yes, he's looking for me as we speak. He'll show up at the right time, but first save him in this time. Otherwise, you'll disappear and I don't think anyone back in your time would want that," Clockwork answers and then looks towards me and floats over.

"Time in," Clockwork whispers as the scene changes back to the lab and everyone is staring at Clockwork who is just floating in front of me.

"So, I'll leave Theresa to explain things to you," he says right before he disappears.

"You jerk, leaving me here to explain things on my own!" T.K. screams at the already long gone ghost.

"What is that you have to tell us anyway?" Sam questions T.K., her violet eyes narrowing slightly.

"Well, I guess I should start by saying I'm not from your time period. I'm from twenty five years in the future. My real name isn't Theresa Morris either, it's Teresa Fenton, Danny Fenton and Sam Manson's oldest daughter. I'm a quarter ghost, but Vlad has recently created a new anti-ghost weapon. It's called anti-plasm. It makes ghosts sick. I took an injection that was meant for my dad a year ago, it stopped my ghost powers from working. The anti-plasm is latches onto my DNA and represses my abilities.

"After that I started inventing different weapons with my grandparents. I became competent with them, but my dad caught me testing out some stuff that was a bit dangerous…Basically after that, my dad grounded me from fighting anything, but I didn't listen and I do jobs for Clockwork. He seems to be the only person that respects me. I've recently been promoted to his top agent," she explains herself to us even though it seems forced.

I can't believe that I managed to get my own kid hurt from ghost fighting. First she inherited the powers which I was hoping wasn't possible and then she gets them taken away…I know how it feels, but I couldn't last without my powers now. I can't even begin to imagine what she feels like going a year without them.

"What about your sister?" Sam reminds all of us about that. My mom looks surprised by the fact that she has more than one grandchild and keeps looking at the three of us to notice similarities. I guess when you look closely you can see them. We all have the same colored hair and the eyes should have been the big give away. I mean she has both of our eyes!

"Well, two days ago I heard a scream from my sister's room. I ran up the stairs and found Vlad dragging her out of her window. Then he gave me the breakdown of his evil plot and disappeared. I went to Clockwork right after and he told me he was going to get me anyway, so it worked out. And here I am! Now, I need to look through my backpack and check something out," T.K. says rummaging through her bag. When she pulls her hands out of her backpack she's holding a belt and a gun's sheath. Why does she have a gun's sheath? She has a gun? Why would I let her carry a gun! I must be the craziest parent on the face of the planet.

T.K. growls something under her breath before digging through her backpack some more. She lifts her head from her backpack and looks like she's going to scream in frustration. I think T.K. might have some anger problems. T.K. touches some buttons on her watch and an ear piece comes out. Is she calling someone? She puts it to her ear and pushes a few more buttons before she starts tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.

"Where's Adrian?" T.K. hisses over the…phone? I wonder who she's talking to. It's probably Clockwork. Wait, who's Adrian? Does she have a boyfriend that I don't know about? Or maybe I do know. I think I'm giving myself a headache.

**Thanks for the positive reviews people! Please review some more, I would really like it!**

**~Animerocker**

**PS**

**I don't own Danny Phantom**


	4. Chapter 4

**I was going to put this up yesterday, but my computer wasn't letting me do things...SOOOOO ENJOY!**

There is a muffled reply from the other end before a different voice comes over the other line, though I still can't figure out what they're saying. "Where are my weapons?" T.K. growls over to the person on the other line. I hear the voice answer her again and she pinches her nose in irritation.

"I don't care what dad told you to do. I need my weapons back. I'm in the middle of saving the past and possibly the whole world! Do you have any idea how hard it is to fight ghosts without your weapons? Of course you wouldn't because you don't have that problem! Have Clockwork send you here. Tell him to program the device with its usual settings to find me," T.K. replies taking the ear piece off and putting it back into the watch. I wonder how hard it is to fight without ghost powers after being able to use them since you were born…

"Who's this Adrian guy? Is he your boyfriend or something?" I question her with a raised eyebrow. She gives me a face that resembles absolute disgust.

"Adrian is my older brother. He just started college and thinks he knows everything. He also tries to be my dad since he isn't home often, you know, saving the world and all that jazz," T.K. explains waving off the last few comments with her hand in the air.

What kind of father am I? It doesn't seem like I'm ever home? Is Sam playing the single parent role while I'm off saving the world or something? Has saving the world really messed up my family life so much that I can't even be around to help my children? I look over to T.K. and she is giving me a worried expression.

"You know you aren't a bad parent. It's just recently there have been people trying to duplicate the portal experiment. Lots of people are dying because of it. Mostly kids between the age of twelve and sixteen, because they want an army made of people that will follow them and be able to fight at the same time. It's a sick fantasy that you're trying to stop. I have a close friend that was used as a test subject like that. Her name is Kyla. Her father forced her into a portal, but it didn't work, it malfunctioned. She has to go for weekly ectoplasm pumping's. Basically she creates excess ectoplasm and it needs to be taken out.

"You always say that it's your fault, but it really isn't. You aren't the one who grabbed the kids and threw them into the portals. You aren't the person that put the idea into those people's minds. It's their choice, but you have a bit of a hero complex and run all over the world to stop this trouble, leaving me and a small group of teens to keep Amity Park safe," T.K. explains. I know she's trying to make me feel better, but it isn't working.

"How did you start working for Clockwork?" Sam asks her. You know I've kind of been wondering that too. Why would anyone want to work for him? I wonder if it's the whole time travel thing…

"I started working for Clockwork when I turned thirteen and started ghost hunting as my permanent after school activity. I used to do jobs for him in between keeping the town safe, but soon enough other hunters came into play. Team Phantom just keeps expanding. It was just me and Adrian for the longest time, until Valerie's son Jeremy joined, then Kyla not too long after that, and then Jason joined. My sister Emily was going to join in about a year, but Vlad got her before I could tell her…anyway so once the team got big enough Clockwork came to me and asked if I would like to do some extra jobs in the time stream. I agreed. I've dealt with inter-dimensional time stream problems and outer-dimensional problems. It's interesting to see how time differs in each dimension. Well, it doesn't matter. I'm here to help. So, let's go and get Vlad," T.K. says getting ready to walk up the stairs when she finally notices that her shirt is kind of a tattered mess.

She makes a squeaking noise and runs up the stairs and I hear the bathroom door slam shut. I guess she's embarrassed.

"So, you and Sam have three kids," Tucker comments with a grin on his face. I feel the blood rise to my cheeks and I turn my head away from my friends.

"I'm a grandmother to three kids!" my mom shouts happily and almost dances around the room, until she sees the horrified look I'm giving her. I look over to Sam and notice that she has the same expression on her face. I mean, yes, we are dating, but…three kids?

"What's with the faces?" T.K. questions as she comes down the stairs to the lab again. This time she has a different white shirt on. It doesn't completely cover her stomach, but her weapons belt is hanging lopsided on it. She also has her gun sheath on her leg, even though it's empty. I don't really approve of the outfit…wait what am I thinking?

"Nothing, how are we getting to Wisconsin?" Sam asks the T.K. changing the subject easily.

"We'll I'm using my hover board. I don't know how you guys are getting there," T.K. replies as she pulls out a folded square from her backpack. She puts her hand over a part of the board and it glows a bright green and unfolds.

"What did you just use to turn the board on?" My mom questions intrigued with the science behind it.

"It's actually a more advanced form of the Fenton Filter. I tweaked it so it would painlessly absorb ghost energy at a safe rate. Most of my weapons run like that, but enough science talk, it's time to go," T.K. says hopping on the board and I notice that when she steps on metal plates completely surround her feet to keep them in place.

Suddenly, a bright flash envelopes the room and a boy with bright red hair and icy blue eyes around the age of eighteen comes from it. I'm pretty sure that it's safe to say that this is Adrian. Here's the thing that surprises me about my son, he's in a wheelchair…

**Did you like it? I hope you did! Please comment! I'd really like it if you did! =D**

**~Animerocker**

**PS**

**Still don't own Danny Phantom...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you sooooo much for reading! I love all the comments I'm getting, I'd love some more though! There will be a longer A/N at the bottom...Enjoy the chapter!**

T.K. gets herself off the hover board and lets it fold itself back up before she even looks at her brother.

"Adrian, give me my weapons," T.K. orders her brother with an outstretched hand. I see Adrian pull out a belt and a silver colored gun with a green phantom logo on the side. T.K. takes off the current belt she's wearing and replaces it with the one her brother gives her. I notice that the belt she's putting on has a few rounds of bullets on it, a Fenton thermos, and some weapons that I can't name. The gun looks to be a semiautomatic pistol. T.K. inspects the gun carefully before loading it with a round of bullets.

"Dad's not going to be happy when he finds out that you screwed up his past," Adrian warns his sister warily. T.K. gives Adrian an incredulous look. She really reminds me of, well, myself. I would treat Jazz the same if she said that to me.

"What? No snarky come back? That's not like you. Maybe you've lost your touch," Adrian taunts, trying to bait his younger sister. I guess they might actually be my kids…

"Go home Adrian. It isn't safe for you here," T.K. informs Adrian. Adrian rolls his eyes and then my ghost sense goes off. I notice that the same blue wisp of blue comes out of Adrian's mouth as well.

I hear the safety of T.K.'s gun release. I notice her pointing her gun at her brother before pulling the trigger, the bullet wizzes past her brother's head and hits something behind him. The bullet releases an electrical current and Skulker appears, but I still have him in the Fenton thermos! The closer I look at his armor the more I realize that this isn't the Skulker that I know. This Skulker has more advanced armor and looks closer to Skulk-tech than anything else.

"Skulker, how's being Vlad's pet going?" T.K. questions keeping her gun level with ghost in front of her.

"Better than the way your powers are working, ghost girl, but you've become Clockwork's apprentice so you must have some skills. Your aim isn't that bad. Your physical condition isn't that bad, unlike your broth-" Skulker gets interrupted by an ecto blast from yours truly and another shot from T.K.'s gun.

"Don't you ever talk about Adrian like that," T.K. snarls as she approaches Skulker. It seems that her shots have paralyzed him.

"Hey, Adrian can stick up from himself. Now, Skulker, where's Emily?" Adrian asks the ghost in an eerie calm voice.

"With Vlad, in Wisconsin. Now, what are you going to do with me? You can't really fight, can you?" Skulker taunts the poor crippled boy. In response, Adrian pulls out a thermos and sucks him in and then shakes it. I hear Skulker cursing him from inside it. T.K. and Adrian look at each other and start laughing.

"He's never going to catch us is he? I mean he's been trying to capture dad for almost thirty years now? And now he's moved onto us…I mean he can't even catch me and I'm in a wheelchair. Honestly, he's just pathetic," Adrian says tucking the thermos back where it came from.

"I think we should put finding your sister on hold and eat dinner," my mom tells us all after the talking died down. I look over to my two future kids and see the apprehension on their faces, knowing that they have to wait another few hours to save their sister. We all make our way to the stairs before we notice a small problem…Adrian can't get up them.

"Up we go," T.K. says lifting her brother up out of the chair. I go over and hoist him up so that his arm is over mine. As we walk up the stairs I notice how light Adrian is, I guess it's the ghost DNA. Even a fourth of it seems to be enough to royally screw up body structure. I look both my future kid's faces and see frustration written on both of theirs. Adrian looks like he wants to explode, most likely because he can't walk up the stairs and is relying on his younger sister and me to carry him up. While T.K. is a little bit harder to figure out. I think she's upset because she wants to save her sister and everything seems to be getting in the way of her master goal. T.K. and I manage to get him all the way up the stairs without a major disaster happening. Sam sets his chair back up and we place him in it quickly.

"So, what do you two eat?" My mom questions the two kids from the future. That's actually a good question. I mean they grew up with Sam as a mother…their eating habits must be interesting.

"Um, I'll eat anything, but meat," Adrian replies before wheeling himself over to the table and waiting for the rest of us.

"I'll eat meat if I have to. Whatever is easier for you," T.K. answers sitting down next to her brother and whispering something into his ear.

Dinner starts up and we're eating salad and oven fried chicken. T.K. is eating a few pieces of meat, while her brother isn't touching it. Instead he's eating a large salad.

"How did you end up in the wheelchair?" Sam asks Adrian quietly. I wonder if he was born that way or if there was an accident. Adrian doesn't meet anyone's eyes and just keeps picking at his food. We all wait a few moments for Adrian to answer. Eventually he looks up and begins his explanation.

"I wasn't born like this…it all started with ghost hunting. I started doing that when I was about twelve years old. At that age I thought it knew everything-"

"You still act like that," T.K. interrupts him and I try to hold back a laugh at her comment. Adrian gives her a death glare and continues anyway.

"Well, basically ghosts like to come after the Fenton family, since my dad is the savior of the world and all. It's always been like that…and I was attacked on my way to school by Technus. I don't remember much from that day…all I really remember was the searing pain in my back when a steal rod crushed my lower back. I woke up and I was told I'd never walk again," Adrian explains as he puts the last bit of salad into his mouth.

Adrian leaves the table and goes off into another room. When the kitchen door closes behind him T.K. sighs. "He wasn't paralyzed by Technus…" she admits looking at the spot where her brother had just been.

"How was he paralyzed then?" Tucker questions stuffing another piece of chicken into his mouth.

"He wasn't lying when he said he was on his way to school, you see the ghost that paralyzed him was Dan Phantom," T.K. mutters darkly picking the last piece of meat up and eating it.

**So, I'm going to answer a very nice comment sent in by MsFrizzle! I actually came up with the names for Danny's kids off the top of my head! And you know, when I started writing this and saw that it looked like a classic 'and the new girl shows up and the world changes' (this was me =0) I was really worried that this story wouldn't work out! **

**I went way off topic there, I actually just wanted to say thank you for reading! **

**That thank you goes for everyone!**

**~Animerocker**

**PS**

**Okay, so I got a comment about a beta reader...wellll here's the thing...My grammar sucks(tis my weak point), but I don't like to rely on other people to correct my grammar...some of my friends have had some problems with beta readers. I mean I write fast...sometime multiple chapters a day, so I guess I'm going for a shoutout for a beta that is willing to work their butts off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, my readers...sorry for the wait of like three days. I was kind of busy. XD Enjoy the chapter!**

How did Dan manage to get out? How could Clockwork let that happen to my son? Dan did that to my son or is Dan really me?

"He was about fifteen when it happened. We were walking to school, you and mom were overseas, and we didn't want to bother anyone by asking for a ride, that's when it happened.

"Dan came out of nowhere and attacked us mercilessly. The battle is mostly a blur for me…my grandmother said it was posttraumatic stress. She said that my mind was blocking out the whole battle out. But, what I do remember, is while I was barely conscious, were the agonizing screams from my brother when he lower back was crushed by a steel pillar. Dan was laughing the entire time. He said something about it being poetic justice… 'Destroying young phantom's family when he isn't even home.' He then started mocking my brother, saying how weak he was. At the time he didn't even know I was part ghost. He thought I was just a friend witnessing phantom's son's defeat. That was about the time I attacked back…and my memory fails me. I remember going ghost, but nothing else.

"I ended up waking up in a hospital bed a week later. My dad was next to my bed while my mom was crying. I thought that Adrian died…well for good. That's when I found out that he wasn't going to walk again. Our family didn't talk for weeks. I wanted to know what happened that day, but I still don't know today. Neither my dad nor my brother will talk about it," T.K. explains darkly. I can tell that having her memory fail her is really annoying her.

T.K. gets herself up from the table and puts her plate in the sink. She looks back to the lab door and I can tell that she wants to grab her backpack and take off, but she can't leave her brother. I guess that's why Clockwork brought her brother here, he's keeping her from doing anything reckless.

"T.K., I'm going to set you and your brother up in the living room for the night," my mom tells T.K. and she nods her head and makes her way to the living room.

"Danny, how do you think Dan got out?" Sam hisses looking to where our future kids just were. I frown and try and figure out how he got out too. I don't understand how he managed to escape. Unless, the thermos broke? That hasn't happened before…I didn't even think that it was possible.

"The thermos might have broken, but the only reason he got hurt was because I'm his father. If I didn't have these powers, Adrian might still be walking! T.K. might not be Clockwork's head assassin. Their younger sister Emily wouldn't be in Vlad's possession right now. I mean really, what other trouble have I caused?" I yell out and my voice rings out throughout the room. Soon enough I hear the kitchen door open and see Adrian and T.K. looking into the room.

"You have to realize that not everything is your fault. Without my ghost powers I would be dead. When the pillar fell on me I was bleeding, a lot. Without the advanced healing I wouldn't be here right now," Adrian admits rolling up next to me and putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"As much as I hate agreeing with him, Adrian's right. You really need to drop the hero complex. Not everything is your fault. Things happen that you can't control, life goes on. Now, it's late, I'm going to rest. We have a long flight to Wisconsin tomorrow. Adrian, if you need help with anything, wake me up," T.K. says walking back out of the room and probably over to the couch.

"I guess T.K. told you what really happened to my legs…I don't regret it. Like what T.K. said before. Things happen. It wasn't your fault. I just wasn't strong enough. I'm going to lie down, I think I've had enough adventure for one day," Adrian admits as he wheels out of the room again.

About two hours later Sam and Tucker went home and I'm left to my thoughts in my room. The only thing I can think of is that I now know I'm going to have three children when I'm older, two of them will be ghost hunters like me. I haven't heard anything on the youngest girl yet. No one has really talked about her powers. I start wondering what they're doing right now…I try to fall asleep, but curiosity gets the better of me.

I phase through the floor and float into the living room before silently landing on the ground. I look at my two future kids and see Adrian on the pullout sofa and T.K. on an air mattress on the floor. I smile a little bit at the sight. Until, I see a gun reach over the side of the bed and T.K. look over and see me. She glares at me for waking her up and puts her index finger to her lips, she points to her brother. T.K. puts the gun down and I sigh in relief.

T.K. gets up without a sounds and moves over to where I am. She motions for me to follow her into the hallway before talking.

"What are you doing down here?" T.K. asks rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She honestly looks like a little kid when she does that. Of course the multicolored eyes make things interesting when they open and close, but it's unique.

"I just wanted to see you guys. It's not every day you meet your kids from the future. It also seems like I don't spend any time with you as an adult," I tell her guiltily while I rub the back of my neck.

"You're not that bad. You've been around more than enough my entire life. Things just get chaotic in our house. My siblings and I don't love you any less than when you spend all your time at home. Now, go to bed," T.K. replies as she goes back to her air mattress and snuggles back into the blankets. Tomorrow's going to be interesting…hours of flying with no turning back.

**Hi! Sorry that this was kind of a filler. I promise that stuff will actually happen in the next chapter...well more than talking. **

**Now, I know some people are wonding 'why is Adrian in a wheelchair?' or 'why doesn't T.K. have powers?' or 'why isn't Danny ever home?' well see the thing is, in shows people really don't show the hardships heroes have. I mean people get injured...some die. Or like Danny, they have to save the world all the time and can't always be there for their families. I like to explore this topic, a lot...**

**OHHHH there is going to be a major plot twist within the next few chapters...so if you want another chapter soon please review, they inspire me to write!**

**~Animerocker**

**PS**

**REVIEW! Or the rabid ninja weasel assassins will find you...DUN DUN DUNNNNN**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with school work and I've been really sick! Soooo yeah...I'm diong my best. I'm sorry if the grammar is worse than normal...I'm trying my best. ENJOY THE CHAPTER! =D**

I wake up to the sound of engines being turned on in the backyard, it sounds like the Spector Speeder. I also hear yelling from outside my window. Great, just what I need on a Saturday morning. I pick up my cellphone and call my friends to tell them to get here as fast as possible. By the time the calls are done there's still noise coming from outside. I groan and look out the window to see Adrian in the driver's seat in the Spector Speeder and T.K. standing in front of it ordering him to get out.

"Adrian, you are not coming. You haven't fought in years. I don't want you getting hurt again, end of discussion. Now, get out of that vehicle!" T.K. yells to her older brother, who in return, sticks his tongue out at T.K..

I let out a sigh and get ready for the day and run into the bathroom. I brush my teeth and put my clothes on in five minutes. When I get out of the bathroom I notice that the yelling has stopped. I run to the window and see that the Spector Speeder is still there, but T.K. has Adrian in a headlock outside of it.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. You're not allowed to be the rebellious one in the family, that's is my job!" T.K. shrieks in her brother's ear. I see him wince at the octave that her voice reached.

I decide that it's about time for me to intervene in their quarrel. "What's going on out here?" I ask from my bedroom window before jumping off it and floating down to them.

"Adrian thinks that he's coming to help save our sister," T.K. hisses while glaring at her older brother. I see Adrian trying to get out or her headlock to no avail. I guess T.K. has a strong grip.

"She's my sister too! At least I still have ghost powers!" Adrian snaps back at his sister. I see Adrian go completely intangible, slides out of T.K.'s grip, and then he opens the door to the speeder and gets in. It seems that Adrian can still use his ghost powers even when he's in his wheelchair. I can hear T.K. growl and grab her hover board from her backpack. She lets it unfold before she hops on.

"Danny, what's going on? I got your-oh," Tucker asks before noticing the scene before him…T.K. and Adrian are getting ready to save their sister, while T.K. doesn't want any help, and Adrian does. I really don't want Adrian fighting either, I mean, what could he really do in a fight at this point?

"Danny, what are they doing?" Sam questions as she skids to a stop in front of me. I see a bit of lipstick smeared across her face, it looks like her mother is trying to dress her, again. Like I've done a thousand times before, I lick my finger and rub it along her face to remove the lipstick mark. I hear Tucker gagging in the background. I roll my eyes and open the door to the speeder and put Sam and Tucker inside it before going ghost.

Tucker and Adrian take the two driver's seats and put the Speeder into gear and lift off. T.K. looks at me and nods, while putting on a pair of black goggles to protect her eyes. Her hover board shoots into the sky and I follow after her.

After two hours of straight flying and absolute silence except for a few wise cracks from Tucker, that really didn't help the mood at all, I feel myself getting kind of dizzy.

"You look kind of pale, well paler than normal, did you eat breakfast?" T.K. asks flying over to me with a concerned look written all over her face. This isn't an emotion that she's expressed towards me. Well, much to my surprise, she pulls out a granola bar from her backpack and hands it to me. I take it and eat it before it falls apart and ends up falling hundreds of miles to the ground.

"Thanks, I completely forgot to eat this morning…you know, I woke up to you and your brother fighting behind my room. I kind of rushed out and got to both of you before something happened," I reply and she gives a sheepish look while rubbing the back of her neck. I guess that's a habit that she got from me.

"We're nearing the lab. I'm activating the weapons system on the Speeder," Adrian tells all of us tersely. I look over to T.K. who is fiddling with her watch, again.

"My fruit-loop sensors are going off," T.K. informs us pulling her gun out and taking the safety off of it. She aims it at a cloud formation and fires it. As soon as it hits its target the bullet sends electric shocks throughout it, and it turns out that this 'cloud' is a flying lab. I guess this is Vlad's newest creation, since he can't show is face on the ground anymore.

"For the last time, I am not a FRUIT-LOOP!" Both present and future Vlad yell as they make their way towards us.

"You've been called a Fruit Loop from two generations of Fenton's at this point. I think you just have to accept the fact, that you are, in fact, a Fruit Loop. Now, tell me where my sister is and I might let you survive the afternoon," T.K. threatens firing an entire round off at them. The older Vlad easily dodges them while the one from the present gets hit with about four of them. I can actually see the electricity passing through him, it seems that he's having a hard time staying up in the air.

"Danny, go after your Vlad. I have a score to settle with mine. Adrian, I don't know why I'm trying, but get out of here. It's going to get real dangerous, real fast," T.K. orders while she reloads her weapon. To my surprise Adrian actually listened to his sister and got everyone out of there. I let out a sigh of relief before a blast barely misses my head.

I turn my attention back to my Vlad and see that he's already charging towards me with his arms glowing a bright red. I put my arms up and block his oncoming attack before I notice that he has a clone coming at me.

"Danny, watch out!" T.K. shouts before shooting at the clone and successfully hitting it. The clone disappears, but T.K. is having her own problems, because when she took the time to protect me, her Vlad started attacking her.

"I wonder how long it would take before you'd hit the ground if I break your little hover board? I bet your father wouldn't even miss you once you were gone…it might actually be a relief for him," the future Vlad snickers to T.K., who looks like she's trying to keep her cool. I'm actually pretty impressed because at this point I'm seeing red. I charge at the future Vlad, but he sees it coming and grabs my arm and I feel like a thousand volts of electricity just passed through my system. I feel my eyes begin to close as my consciousness starts to fail…

"Vlad!" I hear faintly as everything fades to black…

**See, I promised you action and I delivered! Smiles all around for that! Next chapter will be interesting. I just have one question for you all, the readers! Okay do you think that T.K.'s team should come in and help? And would you like T.K. to have a love interest?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I won't be able to write the next few chapters without some of your input!**

**~Animerocker**

**PS**

**PLEASE REVIEW (I'm desperate! O.o)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's taken me soo long to update! UGHHHHH, school has taken over my life. I have two tests tomorrow...gotta go and study, but I'm posting this first.**

"Let him go, Vlad. He has nothing to do with this! This fight is between you and me," I hear a faint voice growl as I slowly regain consciousness. I open my eyes and look around the room I'm in. I notice first that I'm restrained to a lab table. I tilt my head to where the voices were coming from a few seconds ago and see that T.K. is restrained similarly to the way I am. The only difference between the two of us is that I'm not fighting back. I swear that flames would be coming out of her mouth, she seems that mad. I try and phase through the restraints, but my ghost powers aren't working, great.

"Here's the thing, dear, Theresa. This all started with him. I don't care if you're the new person that I'm fighting. Your father will always be the person I want in the most pain. So, now, he gets to watch you die without his precious ghost powers. He gets to feel just like you do on a regular basis, completely useless. I mean that's why you trained to fight. You didn't want to be useless anymore, with your brother unable to fight, you needed to do something with yourself. Young Theresa, you only want to outdo your father. There is nothing special about you, you're just a faulty copy of the original. Daniel doesn't even know that you exist, he's never home to see either you or your sister. He even lets you get kidnapped and soon to be killed. He's a pathetic man with pathetic and worthless children.

"Here I am talking just about you and your brother. Young Emily is the one who got the shortest end of the stick. She didn't even get ghost powers. You leave her all the time as well, you're no better than your father when it comes to commitment. Your sister is always alone at home, well since your brother left for college…" Vlad rants manically. I look over to T.K. and see what I think are tears forming in her eyes. She makes eye contact with me for a brief second before looking away.

"You're wrong," T.K. whispers, but her quiet voice rings throughout the room. I can tell that this little outburst is angering Vlad, until he turns around and sees me, then a grin forms on his face.

"Ah, I see that you've woken up, Daniel. Now, you'll get to see your own daughter tortured and killed in front of you, with no assistance from your little friends. I sent the younger version of me after them. There isn't a snowball's chance in Hades that they'll escape. Enjoy the show," Vlad says with a smirk as he takes out a scalpel and slowly walks over to T.K... I can see the distain in her eyes as she watches the insane man come closer to her.

A child goes up my spine as I watch this, but suddenly, I'm pulled backwards through the lab table and onto the floor. I turn around to see Adrian there in ghost form. He doesn't have legs, only a ghost tail, but he seems to have gotten me out of Vlad's trap.

"Thanks, why can't I use my powers? Any ideas?" I question him quietly. He shrugs his shoulders.

"I think he used the Plasmius Maximus on you, since he didn't bring anything from our time, but that's just my opinion," a new voice interjects, making both Adrian and me jump in surprise.

"Jason, don't do that. How and why are you here anyway?" Adrian asks this Jason guy, holding chest like he's having a heart attack. This Jason kid has sandy blonde hair pulled back into a short ponytail tied by a thin white ribbon, golden brown eyes, and looks to be about the age of seventeen. The way he looks reminds me of some of the people in my history textbook. I'd place him either right before or right after the revolution, though his clothes make him look like he's from this era.

"Well, I was just answering a question that he asked. I got here the same way you did, Adrian, with the watches. Anyway, I'm here with team Phantom on the way. They should be coming in, right about, now," Jason replies as crashes sounds through upper stories of the house.

"Guess they're running late, that's nothing new," Jason growls under and then a loud shriek goes through the room. Jason's eyes glow neon green and then back to brown.

"Go and get my sisters back, Jason. I'll watch Danny," Adrian assures his friend. Jason then phases through the floor with a wink as the last thing that we see from him.

"How is Jason part ghost?" I question my future son and he lets out a sigh. He nods as a reply and grabs onto my shoulders before pulling us up into the air.

"Security measure 36," I hear Jason and T.K. shout as a shield engulfs both me and Adrian. The shield seems to be made of ghostly energy that is coming from Adrian's watch. I can see from up here that Jason is fighting in his human form and just got T.K. out of her restraints. Vlad splits himself into two and hits both of them with an ecto blast.

Adrian gives them a horrified look and tries to disable his watch to no avail. Then the wall next to us is blown out and two teen comes running in. One is wearing what looks like the male form of Valerie's outfit and the other is a young girl with dark brown hair, green eyes and is holding the biggest rifles I've ever seen.

"T.K., Jason, disable this shield right now!" Adrian shouts glaring at his sister and friend.

"No can do, Adrian. Jason and T.K. didn't want your father to get hurt and your watch was the only thing that could keep him contained. Sorry, Jeremy and I will keep you posted," the new girl says shooting at Vlad, but he disappears and comes back with three more clones of himself. He seriously has image problems.

"You might want to stop fighting. I have something you all want," Vlad taunts and we all turn our heads to see one of the clones pushing a little girl, no older than twelve forward, with a blindfold over her eyes. From what I can tell she has blonde hair is wearing a light blue sun dress, who is she?

"Emily, get away from him!" T.K. shouts to her sister, but she doesn't move. All she does is smirk and start to remove the blindfold.

"Theresa, here's the thing about your sister, she's on my side. She left of her own freewill and set a trap for you here. Emily, go and show your big sister who's the real ghost hunter in the family," Vlad commands her and she drops the blindfold to reveal ghostly green eyes.

"You let him mess with your DNA! Emily, how could you?" Adrian mutters darkly as Emily steps towards her sister.

"You see, sister dearest, I was tired of being left in your shadow. Now, with ghost powers I'll be able to take over. I mean, you only have a few months to live. The anit-plasm in your system is slowly killing you. I'm only speeding up the process," Emily explains herself to her sister and shoots a ray of ectoplasm at her. T.K. dodges it.

"You might have powers, but you have no idea how to use them," T.K. comments and pulls out her gun and aims it at her sister.

"So, this is why Clockwork chose her for this mission," Adrian says absentmindedly as he watches the scene unfold before him.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him and he lets out a sigh.

"T.K. is the only person on Team Phantom that would be able to detach their emotions and take Emily down. That's why he didn't ask dad, it makes sense now," Adrian explains his theory and it does make sense, but how can T.K. do it?

"Emily Elaine Fenton and Vlad Masters, you are both under arrest for disrupting the time stream and threatening an officer of the Observers and Clockwork himself," T.K. tells them both emotionlessly before pulling the trigger…

**I thought I made a good plot twist. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~animerocker**

**PS**

**I'm sad to say that this story will end in like two or three chapters, so if you want something to happen, you might want to comment.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

I see the shot connect with Vlad and send spasms of pain through him as he squirms on the ground. "Emily, it's just you and me now," T.K. tells her sister emotionlessly. Emily only grins.

"This is perfect, I didn't want Vlad getting in the way of my revenge. Prepare to die, sister dearest," Emily sneers as she springs forward and attacks her older sister with a punch. There is a loud crack, almost like rocks smashing against each other and I can't believe what I'm seeing. T.K. is skidding across the floor while holding her sister's fist.

"Don't test me," T.K. snarls and kicks her sister in the gut, sending her flying in the opposite direction. "Emily, I don't care if you're my sister or not. It's my duty to bring you down."

"Is that what you really believe or is that what your boyfriend, Clockwork, keeps telling you! Without your ghost powers you're nothing! He just pities you. You might be able to fight hand to hand, but you're nothing compared to me," Emily taunts her…wait her boyfriend is Clockwork? That's so wrong…

"I'm sick of you insulting my skills as a hunter," T.K. comments as she grabs new weapons from her belt. She puts one in each hand and they start to glow an eerie shade of green as they turn into whips. She lets them extend and they let out a dangerous crack.

"That was her specialty as a ghost, she can manipulate ectoplasm to whatever form she wants. It was really impressive when she was at full power. I miss those days, things were simpler and I could still walk," Adrian comments next to me. I feel really sympathetic towards my future son and daughter. Both of them had things taken from them that made them whole and here is their baby sister going crazy trying to kill them.

Emily doesn't look phased by the whips at all, though, if I were her I'd be freaked out. She counters with an ecto-blast and T.K. flicks the whip, causing it to coil around her sister's wrist. Then I see her press a button that sends electric shocks through the coils. Emily's screams are agonizing to say the least and it almost makes me want to stop them from fighting.

"Stop faking, no one is going to help you," T.K. snarls and then her eyes go wide as a mini ghostly wail comes from her sister's mouth. T.K. is thrown backwards by the blast, but she flips in midair and lands on her feet. The bad thing is Emily has her whip, but she throws it across the lab and it drops right below us.

"What are your friends doing?" I ask Adrian as he looks for Team Phantom and finds them gone…

"They're probably fighting the Vlad clones that are hanging around the house. They're leaving Emily for T.K.. I guess they figure it's a family dispute," Adrian replies and fiddles with his watch a little bit more, but gives up and just leans back on the wall, watching the battle. "There isn't anything we can do at this point but observe."

"Emily, you have been wrong about almost everything you've said today. You keep telling me that I'm not a good hunter, but you have yet to hurt me. Where's the bite to your bark? If you knew the truth about Clockwork then you wouldn't be using it as an insult to me. There was one thing you were right about, I still have anti-plasm in my system, but it isn't killing me. It was more like prolonged food poisoning for a year. The reason it seemed like I was dying was because I was puking it up for the past three weeks.

"Now, let me get onto the topic of what you've been doing wrong for the past few months. One, you ditched the family for Vlad. Two, you let that fruit-loop mess with your DNA. And three, you decided to challenge me to a fight. I don't know what Vlad has been telling you, but there is no way that you're ready to fight me. I've had years of experience with marital arts, Kung Fu, shooting classes and having dad teach me some tricks. You refused to take any lessons and hung out with your friends. So stop complaining about inequality, you chose this life. Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you have to ruin this family," T.K. shouts at her sister angrily.

Emily gives her sister an unbelieving look. "I've been trying to make you guys pay attention to me for years! Nothing I do is ever good enough for this family. I'm the only normal one! After Aunt Jazz moved away I had no one to talk to! You have no idea how lonely it is in the house without anyone home," Emily shrieks in reply and fires another blast at her sister, missing again.

I can tell that T.K. is getting frustrated with her sister. I mean as Jazz would say, 'she has ghost envy.' "My sister totally has ghost envy. This is just sad…" Adrian mumbles to himself and I let out a chuckle. It looks like we think alike. I guess some of my thought processes were passed down to Adrian.

"I'm done playing. I'm going to show you how recovered I am from that stupid anti-plasm," T.K. tells her sister while raising on hand in the air and snapping her fingers. A ring appears around her hand, expands to cover the width of her body and starts to spread downwards. Her hair changes first into a frosty white, then her shirt appears to be all black, single shoulder, but it had two sleeves with white cuffs and gloves. The shirt stops right above her bellybutton and right below that is a belt with a medley of deadly weapons. Next, her black pants came into view and finally her outfit is finished by her white boots.

It looks like her powers are back and Emily doesn't look pleased…

**Okay, I have a few shout-outs to make! Thank you to my awesome Beta! She's putting up with my horrible grammar! And thanks for the people who are reading and reviewing! It really makes my day! =D**

**PS:**

**That is an indication that reviewing is good and that you should do it more often...=3**

**~Animerocker**


	10. Chapter 10

**I think school put me into a writers colma...like it kicked me in the head and all my creativity died. It was a nightmare...well I'm back! =D I hope you enjoy, more details about chapters will be coming up at the end. SOOOO read it!**

"You're supposed to be dying! Oh well, I'll just have to do all the work myself!" Emily shrieks and rushes towards T.K. at full speed. T.K. stands still as a statue right until her sister's about to make contact with her face. T.K. catches her sister's arm and bends it backwards until I hear a snap. I nearly puke at the sound and I look over to Adrian who is just watching with a horrified expression.

"I would really hate to be one of her targets," Adrian whispers rubbing his arm absentmindedly.

I force my gaze back to the battle and see that Emily is trying to hold back tears from the pain in her arm. T.K. on the other hand looks like she could care less and instead of stopping her onslaught of pain she forms an ecto-whip without a hilt and snaps it angrily.

Emily looks beyond terrified at this point in time. She backs up slowly and starts to fly in the other direction, but T.K. flings her whip out and it wraps around Emily's throat. The young ghost went down with am 'oomph'. At this point she almost looks like a frightened animal about to be caged.

"You broke the law and you deserve to be punished for your crime," T.K. tells her younger sister emotionlessly. She then sends jolts of electricity down the whip and Emily jerks around in pain for a few seconds before fainting from the pain. The whip disappears from around Emily's neck as T.K. fiddles around with something on her belt. She pulls it out and it seems to be a thermos of some kind, she opens the cap up and Emily is pulled in.

"Em, you really shouldn't have messed with T.K…" Adrian whispers rubbing a tear out of his eye before turning to me with a sad smile. I feel like I should be more upset with this than I do right now. Emily was my daughter…even if it's twenty some years into the future. Am I heartless or something? Maybe it's the fact that I never really got to know Emily? What's wrong with me?

"You were foolish to think that you could get away with this, Dan," T.K. says staring at the far wall. A dark chuckle could be heard throughout the room and it's making my skin crawl. Adrian turns his head towards the noise and a shudder goes through his body as well.

"I wasn't foolish at all. I've been trying to get rid of you brats for a few years now. The anti-plasm that Vlad invented was genius. Speaking of genius, how did you know it was me that was hiding in the wall? It could have been Vlad for all you knew," Dan questions T.K. coming into view. It looks like time hasn't changed him at all. He's still in the same uniform with his blue skin and unnatural eye color. The monster floats over to my daughter and looks her over like a piece of meat.

"The way you attacked me and Danny, it was the same way that you went after Adrian all those years ago. On top of that, I captured Vlad a few days ago and questioned him about what he did to my sister. When he told me that he had no idea what I was talking about I assumed the worst. I flew as fast as I could into the ghost zone and looked for your thermos only to find it empty. Then I realized that it was the perfect revenge to take one of my siblings to kill my father. It was a creative idea, but it didn't work out," T.K. explains keeping her eerily calm poker face in place.

"Step away from her, Phantom," the boy Jason orders the rouge ghost. I swear that I've heard his voice before…where do I know him from?

"Ah, my keeper. It seems that you haven't been doing your job very well. You've been guarding things for over two centuries as the world's first half ghost and then one more shows up and all hell breaks loose because you were supposed to make sure it never happened again. Then after his one half went evil you were told to stop it, but you couldn't…and now you're dating phantom's daughter. Here's the rub, I'm here to kill all of you," Dan says smiling evilly.

"If you so much as touch them Dan you will regret it," a new voice threatens darkly. It's a female voice, her voice is slightly familiar. When she walks into the light her hair is jet black and tied into a pony tail, her pale face is partly hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, she's wearing black cargo pants, a purple t-shirt with the team phantom logo on it and black combat boots. She also happens to be holding a very large gun and a thermos in her hands. I'm not going to lie, this woman is hot.

"What is she doing here?" Adrian gasps out quietly and yet he's seems really relieved. Who is this woman?

"Samantha, it's so nice to see you again. The last time I saw you were fourteen and about to explode. Aging is a good look on you. Now, where's your husband?" Dan asks Sam-wait, that's Sam? Wow…that's all I can say.

Sam doesn't wait for an answer and fires her weapon without a second thought. Sadly, Dan moves out of the way and blasts her into a wall. Dan takes a few steps toward Sam and T.K. looks like she's going to cry, obviously she's snapped out of her emotionless state.

"Jason, do something!" T.K. yells to the original half ghost, her boyfriend, and he raises his hand and a staff appears.

"Time out," he commands time and transforms himself into Clockwork. My daughter is dating the ghost of time? Who's the first half ghost? I'm really confused and slightly disgusted. Well, back to the fight, everyone but Adrian, Sam, T.K., 'Jason' and I are frozen in time.

T.K. runs over to her mother and checks for injuries. "She's breathing and nothing seems to be broken. Jason, thank you," T.K. tells him before her ghost form is lost and she passes out into Jason's arms.

"She hasn't been in her ghost form in over a year. She's used up a lot of ectoplasm. I'll have to capture Dan," 'Jason' says quietly. I can tell that the ghost of time isn't happy about interfering for once.

**What did you think? I hope you all liked it! Okay the next chapter or the next might be the last one. Boo, I know. I come back just to tell you that it's about to end. I feel bad about no updating, but school drained everything out of me. I haven't been able to write anything for over a month. WORST MONTH OF MY LIFE! X.x**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
>Please review! It will make me happy and you'll get a virtual brownie! =D<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the second to last chapter...seems like only a few months ago I was just starting this story.='( Sorry it took so long to post. I had writers block. So, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

"Dan, I've been watching you for many years now. I know your greatest fear, weakness and enemy. You shouldn't take me lightly," 'Jason' tells Dan darkly.

Dan laughs at him until a loud explosion sounds from another room in the mansion. The wall behind him collapses and his two clones come crashing in, looking completely defeated. The clones vanish and two teens step into the room. It seems to be T.K.'s team finally came back. Dan doesn't even look phased by the fact that his clones were beat. What is with this guy?

"Something isn't right. Those clones shouldn't have been that easy to beat," Adrian comments observing the scene before him. It took his group nearly twenty minutes to beat two clones…how is that easy?

"Stay back you two. Dan is playing at something," 'Jason' warns, but I can tell that the other teens aren't listening. The two of them take a few steps out in front of 'Jason', almost protectively. Dan smirks at their confidence and snaps his fingers. Hands shoot up from the ground, grab both of the teens, turning them intangible and dragging them beneath the lab.

"You two should learn to listen to your elders," Dan says with a grin to the two missing teens. 'Jason' looks really angry I would be too if my friends were dragged down into the earth.

"That's enough, Dan," 'Jason' hisses to the evil version of me. This isn't going well. 'Jason' and Dan are having a stare off and the only people that were still able to fight were just dragged underground. The only other person that might be able to fight Dan is T.K. or maybe Sam.

I glance over to Sam and T.K. to make sure that they're okay. Sam seems like she's waking up but, T.K. doesn't look any better than she did a few minutes ago. If anything she looks worse. Her breathing is uneven and her skin is definitely paler. I'm not the best with diagnosing illnesses, but I think that she's running a fever. Someone said something about her using too much ectoplasm…

"What's wrong with T.K.'s ectoplasm?" I question Adrian and he sighs figuring there is nothing left to lose.

"T.K.'s powers were messed up by Vlad. The ectoplasm in her body takes a while to regenerate and if it gets too low she could die. It's kind of like diabetes except a ghost version. We have a way to fix it if her levels get too low, but I can't get down there to help her," Adrian explains while slamming his fist on the wall of our prison. Sam is awake and hastily searching for something on her belt. She pulls out a glowing green syringe and puts it into T.K.'s arm.

"Well, it seems that Mrs. Fenton still had some kick in her. I'll have to take care of that," Dan threatens Sam with toothy smile. Ugh, this guy is such a creep. I see Sam try and move away from him, but she's already against the wall.

"Stay away from my family! You'd think after paralyzing my son you'd leave us alone!" Sam shouts at the deranged ghost.

Dan just smiles and continues to come closer, until he spots T.K. prone form lying on the ground. "Maybe I can take something else away from you. I mean I already destroyed your oldest and youngest. I might as well get rid of the middle child, just as a final example to show the entire world what happens when you mess with Dan Phantom," Dan rants manically. He reaches out to touch T.K.'s shirt collar when her hand catches his wrist.

Within the next second Dan is writhing on the ground as visible volts of electricity pulse through his body from T.K.'s hand. T.K. opens her eyes and they're green, I mean that's all I can see. Her eyes are literally green, they're glowing.

"Dan is so screwed. T.K. is super charged after getting an injection like that," Adrian comments, almost joyfully, until his facial expression changes into confusion, "Where's Jason?"

I look over to where 'Jason' was a few seconds ago to see him gone. He ditched us! I can't believe he just left and how did no one notice. I guess he figured the ghost of time isn't needed for this fight.

"You think you're the only one who can electrocute people? You sister told me about your fighting style and I know how to beat you!" Dan yells at T.K. whose eyes haven't changed a bit, if anything she looks even more intimidating. Dan goes flying at T.K. and she dodges his fist. Dan then follows up by aiming an ecto blast at Sam.

"Mom!" Adrian and T.K. shout in unison. T.K. dives right in front of the blast and fall into a crumpled heap on the ground. It doesn't look like she breathing either. Sam has a terrified look on her face. I don't think that she expected T.K. to sacrifice herself. Sam crawls over to T.K. and puts herself in front of her daughter.

"No! T.K. get up, you can't die!" Adrian screams pounding on the walls of the prison, trying to find a way to help his sister. I would be doing the same thing if that were Jazz down there. Ugh, I hate being so useless. T.K. might be dead, Sam looks like she's next, the two teens that were helping are underground somewhere and Adrian and I are stuck in a prison!

"Don't even think about it Dan," a new voice tells the evil ghost from right above us. The person appears to be male. He's got snow white hair, is wearing a familiar jumpsuit, and has glowing green eyes. He has the Danny Phantom sigh on his chest.

"Dad," Adrian says with relief in his voice. The older version of me seems to be good since he's carrying the two unconscious teens in his arms. It looks like he saved T.K.'s friends. He puts the two teens on the ground to make sure they're safe, never taking his eyes off of Dan.

The older version of me attacks Dan and they end up in an all out brawl. Dan is using some cheap tricks and getting a few hits in, but he never really doing any damage. On the other hand the older me is beating the living daylights out of him. He manages to blast Dan into a wall and punches him repeatedly until he falls to the ground. "Never mess with my family," the older me says as he puts Dan into the thermos.

"Bypass security measure fifteen B," the older me says and the prison disappears and Adrian and I fall to the ground with a thud. I hear Adrian groan in protest. The older me picks up his son and brings him over to his sister, who has her friends and family around her. She's still lying motionless on the ground, lifeless.

"T.K., stay with me. Come on, you're not allowed to give up," I hear 'Jason' order T.K.. He seems to be back in his human form as he administers CPR to her. It doesn't seem to be working. I think the blast stopped her heart…

I can't watch the scene any longer. That's when I notice that one of T.K.'s electric whips is right next to me. A good shock from this might wake her up. "Move," I order everyone who's near T.K. and turn on the whip. I wrap it around her torso quickly and press the only button on the handle. I feel my ecto energy taken from me as the shock goes through the whip.

A loud gasp comes from T.K. as her heart starts. She shoots up off the ground and into a sitting position. I move out of the way to let her family and friends hug her.

"Is he gone?" she asks a little out of breath. She honestly looks surprised that she's alive.

"Yea, your dad got him," 'Jason' replies with a smile. T.K. lets out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry to break up the moment, but are you really Clockwork?" I question 'Jason' and he gives me an amused look.

**So, the last chapter is a Clockwork history lesson! This would have been up yesterday, but I was having uploading issues...computers hate me. XD**

**~Animerocker**

**PS  
>PLEASE REVIEW! They make me smile! =D<strong>

**PSS  
>I don't own Danny Phantom...<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**The final chapter...='( I'm going to miss writing this one. Well, this was my first Danny Phantom fic. I don't know if I'll write more, but it was fun! =) **

"Let's take this conversation to a safer place," 'Jason' says and with a snap of his fingers we're in the ghost zone inside his and the Observers' lair. I see 'Jason' put three thermoses side by side. I'm going to guess that he's going to put them in isolation later, hopefully.

I let out an irritated growl. I hate all this beating around the bush, "Let me repeat myself, are you really Clockwork?"

"Yes, I am. Is that really so hard to believe?" 'Jason' answers me with a question. He's always speaking in riddles…

"Jason, just give him the whole story. We have time on our side," T.K. says with a wink. I see Trent rolling his eyes at her really bad pun.

"Alright, it started right before the American Revolution in 1774. I was fifteen and was an apprentice to a clockmaker. It seems even when I was completely human I had an obsession with time. It was an early Saturday morning when my life was changed forever. On my way to work a portal opened on me, literally. It had the same effect on me that your parent's portal had on you, except I was transported into the ghost world and I couldn't get back to my world. I landed on some wandering rocks unconscious. The Observers took me to their hideout and examined me. They deemed me a threat to the world and wouldn't let me leave. Once I got control of my powers I started working for them. My job was to make sure that the world remains safe.

"Over two hundred years passed before another half ghost came into existence. As you know, Vlad Masters was the next half ghost to come along. The Observers didn't think he was a threat, so we ignored him. Then you came along and you were a threat. You had the potential to become Dan Phantom, the destruction of the human and ghost world. You damaged everything you touched. It was my job to take care of you.

"As you can tell you didn't become Dan and have been fighting him ever since," 'Jason' explains. I guess he just ran into some bad luck, but that doesn't explain why he never said anything before.

"That doesn't explain why T.K. works for you or the fact your dating someone over two hundred years younger than you!" I shout and he looks away ashamed, as he should be.

"Okay, that's enough. I am sick of people judging him because of that. He has no experience as a teenager. He was fifteen when he was caught in the portal and hadn't transformed back into a human until he met me. He didn't have any people skills, despite his age," T.K. snaps back angrily.

"How did you meet then? Haven't you known him since you were little?" I asked her and she shakes her head no.

"I tried to stay away from the Fenton family. It reminded me of my human life and the Observers had me on a tight leash. I wasn't actually allowed to let anyone know that I'm half ghost," 'Jason' replies quietly, still not looking me in the eyes. He honestly looks like a kid that got his hand stuck in the cookie jar. I kind of feel bad that I've been yelling at him since he lived his life with the Observers…for over two hundred years. I can't even tolerate them for twenty minutes.

"So, how did you meet each other?" I question, trying to keep him talking. I'm honestly interested in his history because I would never have guessed he was half ghost.

"I captured Undergrowth and my dad told me to take him back to the Observers. I entered their lair and Jason came up from behind me. I attacked him at full force and knocked him into a wall. When I made it over to him I found him his human form. I waited for him to wake up to ask him how he got into the ghost zone. As it turned out, he was Clockwork," T.K. answers while shrugging her shoulders.

T.K. looks at 'Jason' and they have a mental conversation before 'Jason' sighs and continues the story, "I was confused when I woke up in my human form. I had nearly forgotten that I could transform into a human. She asked me for my name and I couldn't remember it. So, T.K. gave me a name. That name was Jason. She pulled me out of the ghost zone and took me to you. You were angry at first, but then realized that I couldn't tell anything to you under the circumstances. You eventually went to the Observers and talked to them, well more like threatened them. They told you that when I'm in my human form I'm your problem. So, I ended up going to school with T.K. and we got to know each other. Eventually we started fighting ghost that interfered with the time stream."

A quiet ringing noise sounds throughout the room. I look around to see where it came from, but there's nothing. I turn my gaze back to the group from the future to see them fading away. Well, everyone except Jason, he's just standing there like nothing is happening.

"See you in twenty five years," T.K. says with a grin as she waves to me. I wave back.

I notice that Jason is quietly laughing at her. "I'll see you in a few minutes. I just have to finish something up here," Jason tells T.K. right before he kisses her cheek. The group from the future then completely disappears from sight.

"Danny, I'm sorry, but I'm erasing your memories. The bells you just heard were the start of it. Everything that's happened in the past two days is being erased. Goodbye, Danny," Jason says before everything fades to black.

I wake up from a really weird dream…it's hazy, but it was like I met my future self. I open my eyes and notice that I'm in my room on top of my school books. There's something next to my head, it's a small red and black flowered notebook. I flip through a few of the pages and find notes on the lecture from class today. I don't recognize the handwriting, but there is a name on the top of the page, Theresa Morris. I like the name. I might want to remember that from later on in life.

"Danny, breakfast is ready!" I hear my mom yell from the kitchen. I sigh and hope everything is edible. I close the notebook and put it next to my backpack. Whoever this girl is she takes great notes, but that's enough on thoughts of school. I have breakfast to attend to. Maybe I'll call Sam later tonight to see how she's doing, I really haven't been paying attention to her lately.

"Danny, your breakfast!" I'll take this day one step at a time. I hate running around like clockwork.

**Like what how I put the title of the story in there? Hehe, I hope you enjoyed my version of a Clockwork history lesson! I don't know, Clockwork always seemed human to me, despite him not being in many epsiodes. So, there was a method to my madness in the end. =)**

**As I always ask, REVIEW! Especially since this is the last chapter!**

**Again, I hope you enjoyed reading this, I don't see many fics like this, so I hope you enjoyed the change up!**

**~Animerocker**

**PS**

**I don't own Danny Phantom...**


End file.
